Story:Star Trek: Kingston (alternate)/Battle of Sector 323/Chapter 1
A Klingon battlecruiser fires at the Kingston causing explosions along her secondary hull as smoke emits from the breaches and plasma is venting from her nacelle housing on the starboard side. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as well and fires are everywhere as lights and screens are flickering. Helm control is sluggish ma'am Ensign Carlson says as he turns to her. Ship shakes harder. Maneuvering thrusters Mister Carlson try your best Commander Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and goes back to working on the helm console she activates the com system. Engineering Susan I need impulse power now! Commander Martin says as she speaks into the com. Then Lieutenant Jardins turns over to her. Sickbay has just come over the com, Doctor Vorzok says the Captain is dead Lieutenant Jardins says as she looks at her. Commander Martin can't believe what she was told as Lieutenant Sinclair chimes in. The second Klingon vessel she's fire her torpedoes! Lieutenant Sinclair says as he looks at his console. Then a blue torpedo streaks by and hits the Klingon vessel hard at the neck as it splits in two as the USS Defiant shows up firing her phasers and photon torpedoes destroying the second ship and then engages the remaining Klingon vessel causing it fly away and cloak unknown to them the destroyed D7 had a torpedo that fires and then strikes the port side of the bridge module causing an explosion. On the main bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt as Brianna is thrown from the Captain's chair and blacks out. At Starbase 211 in the sickbay Brianna wakes up to see her brother in law Typhuss sitting at the biobed. Where am I? Brianna asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Brianna. Starbase 211 Typhuss says as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him. The Kingston how is she? Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and gives her the full report on the ship's condition as he hands her a PADD. Shields offline, weapons offline, damage to warp engines, power grid offline and impluse engines offline Typhuss says as he looks at Brianna. She looks at him. Then how did we get to Starbase 211? Brianna asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. The Defiant towed your ship back to the starbase Typhuss says as he looks at Brianna. She lays back in the bed. Thank you Captain I wished you got there sooner then we wouldn't of lost Captain Camar and 49 other Starfleet officers Brianna says as she looks at him. In the ceremony hall the crews of the ships there and Admiral Parker stands at the potatem. Today we've lost 49 officers onboard the USS Kingston as well as the ship's commanding officer Captain Camar he was the best of us and we'll miss him as well as the other forty-nine officers that lost their lives in the ambush by the Klingons Admiral Parker says as she looks at the crews and officers of the ships docked at the starbase and starbase personnel. Brianna looks out at the Kingston being repaired and refitted when Admiral Parker walks over to her. Your report on the Klingon assault was helpful for the fourth battlegroup to engage the Klingon attack force, and it was easily repelled Admiral Parker says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at her. Yeah it was but those officers are dead and their never coming back ma'am Commander Martin says as she looks at her. Parker hands her a PADD. Your new orders you're to report to the Kingston for her shakedown run the bridge is yours Captain Admiral Parker says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at her. A promotion? Brianna asked as she looks at her. She nods at her. Camar spoke a lot about you under his command as his XO and he was wanting to retire soon as the war was over Admiral Parker says as she looks at her. On board the Kingston on the bridge Captain Martin walks onto the command center as repair crews are finishing up the repairs and they left. I'm sorry Camar and those who we lost Captain Martin says as she looks around the ship. Then her bridge crew walks onto the bridge and assumed their stations. All hands are rigged for departure for our shakedown cruise Captain Lieutenant Jardins says as she turns to her. Captain Martin smiles and assumes the Captain's chair. Clear us for departure Captain Martin says as she settles into the chair. She nods and turns. We've been cleared for departure and our new first officer has come aboard and he's heading to the bridge now Lieutenant Jardins says as she looks at her. Brianna nods and then looks at Lieutenant Carlson. Mister Carlson take us out thrusters at one half Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm and engages the thrusters. The Kingston powers up and slowly moves out of the space dock. On the bridge Lieutenant Carlson chimes in. We've cleared space dock Captain Lieutenant Carlson says as he turns to her. She smiles. Set course 212 mark 45 speed warp factor 7 Captain Martin says as she gives the order. He looks at his console. Course set and laid in Captain Lieutenant Carlson says as he looks at her. She sighs. Engage Captain Martin says as she gives the order. Lieutenant Carlson moves the lever forward. The Kingston leaps into warp as the energy particle stream emits from the nacelles.